A Lost Love
by FiveStarReader
Summary: When laurent finds out that his ex-lover is plotting to destroy the love of his lifes family & the man's family that helped him. He finds hisself rushing off to forks to find this family to save them. But when he gets there he is in for a big shock!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hi! I'm back with a new story! I'm really excited because this is my second story! The first one The Perfect Life Or So I Thought is coming along really great! I have chapter three half way typed up and I'm trying my best to get it finished but the real world just gets in the way sometimes. This story is going to probably be updated every week or every two weeks. I will try my best but I'm went into my junior year Today and things will be kind of hectic because I will be pushing myself into my studies more. Well enough of my rambling. Here's the first chapter of A Lost Love.

Chapter One

3rdPersonsPointOfView

Laurent had been through a lot in the last couple of months and he was starting to finally feel happy again. He had moved in with the Denali's and not only changed his life-style he was a new man. With the help of Carlisle Cullen he had changed. He never knew that there was another way to live. He was "raised" only knowing one way of being a vampire.

He always hated killing the helpless humans. He would try his best to only hunt when necessary and to only hunt people such as drug addicts or rapists and murderers. He had always felt like a soulless killer. After he hunted he would run to get the images out of his head. But that only lasted for so long until the fear and anguish of his last kill snuck up on him again.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a horrible life. But he was lying. He had been drawn to power. He always wanted to be close to the people with the most power and that's what had gotten him into the situation that he was in known. He was away on his honeymoon with his beautiful wife Irina Denali when he got a call from Victoria.

She wanted to kill Bella Swan the mate of Edward Cullen who had killed her beloved James. Laurent tried to persuade her to leave the Cullen's in peace but he knew he couldn't persuade her to do something because she was just as cold as her now dead love James. After the phone call he explained everything he could to the best of his ability's to his wife before he saw to it that his beloved returned home safe and sound before he ran off to tell the Cullen's about Victoria's plans. He was now racing to the rainy, dreary town of Forks, Washington. He hoped that he could make it there in time to warn the Cullen's about Victoria.

He hated knowing that the people who had helped him so much were about to be in great pain and grief because of Victoria. He was running with all he had and he had never run that fast in his life. He was known reaching the baseball clearing that him, James, and Victoria had first met the Cullen's. He slowed his pace and came to an abrupt stop as he stood face to face with the last person he expected to see.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the end of chapter one! I'm so excited about this story. I know that it is 200% better that my first story The Perfect Life Or So I Thought. Please Please Please Please review! I don't wanna sound desperate but I wanna know if you like this story as much as I love it! If you want me to keep my sanity please review! Hmm how about I make you a promise! The first three people to review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Ahhh now how does that sound? Does it sound rewarding! I hope it does! Well I love you all my loyal fans. The pictures of the characters will be up soon! Love you all. Now hit that BEAUTIFUL blue button down there at the bottom and review your little hearts out!

~FiveStarReader(:


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Sooo I'm back! This story has been on quite the Hiatus. I've had a few chapters typed up but I came to a serious case of writers block. It was pretty horrendous and I still haven't came up with the other part of the last few chapters I've written up. I'm still in the progress of doing my other story Family, Love, Fame, and Country Music but today my mouse stopped working and until I get the mouse to work I won't be able to finish update the next chapter but It shouldn't be long. So I'm borrowing momma's laptop to get this up. I've let my rambling go on for far to long let's get back to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Edward Point Of View**

Bella huffed around my room helping me pack my spare clothes, a couple of books and my laptop. She was still upset that I would not allow her to come with my family and I on our weekend hunting trip. She tossed me a pair of khaki slacks as she tried for the umpteenth time to persuade me into letting her go. She thought she was upset now but she would be upset even more when she found out who I was leaving her to be protected by or as she called "Babysat". "Edward please I wouldn't be a menace! Just let me come please! I can stay in the hotel room while you all hunt? I wouldn't be that much of a bother." I sighed and stopped my packing as I sat on the bed.

"Bella." she looked up and I motioned for her to come over "come here, love." I smiled slightly as she got that glazed over look in her big innocent Hershey chocolate doe eyes and walked over almost tripping on thin air but managing to stop herself. She blushed in embarrassment and stood in front of me. I chuckled and stroked her now flushed cheeks. I pulled her into my arms and she sighed just as her heartbeat sped up.

"Love, I would really appreciate if you would cooperate with this. Please." she huffed and laced her arms together pouting. "But Edward it isn't as if I can't stay in a hotel room unattended for a few hours until the family is done. I wouldn't mind just reading a book or napping for a few hours." I sighed. She was going to be stubborn. So I had to drop the big guns. "Love, look at me." she slowly turned around in my arm and I reached up very slowly being careful with my delicate lamb and tilted her head up giving her my best crooked grin and lightly pecked her lips.

She sighed and I saw her composure melting away. I inwardly smiled and mentally fist pumped myself. So I decide to try to see if she could see my reason for wanting her to stay. "Love, it would please me more than anything if you could come but the hotel is a vampire only hotel and not all of the guest staying at the hotel are quite open to my family's life style." she grimaced and I knew she was thinking back to the incident that had happened with James, Victoria, and Laurent. I smiled to myself thinking how one good thing came out of James. Laurent deciding to leave James "coven" and make his way to Alaska where he met my cousin Irina and fell madly in love with her.

I was shaken from my thought as Bella pushed against my arms but I tightened them only slightly just enough that she couldn't push against them but enough that she wouldn't be hurt. She stopped squirming and glared "Edward please let me go." she wouldn't look me in the eye and I knew she figured out that I had tried to as she called "Dazzle" her. I shook my head "not if your going to be upset with me." she glared and yelled slightly "Dang it Edward just let me go!"

I sighed and released my hold on her as she scrambled back across the room to my closet still packing my bag. "Love please let's be reasonable." she threw the last of the items into my bag and zipped it up. "I am being reasonable." she grumbled. I rolled my eyes "Bella your being the least bit of reasonable your stubborn and you know it." she pouted "Am not." her voice began to crack and I knew she was crying. "I j-j-just don't w-want to b-be left alone." then her voice was timid and barley a whisper "It makes me think of the time when you left me."

My jaw snapped together and I swear I saw red. That had been the most horrible time in my existence. It had also been the most stupid, idiotic, dumb thing I had done in my existence. I had not only hurt myself but I had hurt Bella beyond repair and almost got both of us killed. I quickly ran over to her using vampire speed. I scooped her up into my arm and ran her to the bed.

I peppered her face in little butterfly kisses and held her "Love. No do not feel like that. I'm sorry. I should have thought about how this would make you feel." I smoothed her hair. "I'll stay. How about that. I'll stay until the family returns and I'll go out for a quick run and maybe pick up a few bunnies or a couple of deer." I scrunched my nose up at the thought of only finding a few bunnies. she sniffled and scrubbed at her tears "No. Edward you can't postpone your trip. You need to hunt." I was just about to speak when Alice burst through the door.

She glared and spoke "No you can't postpone the trip. You didn't come last time and you didn't stop grumbling about how you weren't able to find any mountain lions when you went alone. Your going no questions about it." Alice was at the bed in an instant as she looked at Bella. She just stared and then Bella huffed. "What is it Ali?" Alice closed her eyes and her body instantly froze and I knew she was looking into the future.

I read through her mind trying to get a little bit of insight into what she was looking for. But she was constantly speeding up and jumping from thought to thought so I settled on waiting. Alice finally smiled and then she opened her eyes "Bella how about you really tell Edward what's really going on here." she sighed and sat up and grumbled out "Fine. It's not that I'm afraid that your going to leave me. I've long off forgave you and forgotten about it. It's that I really want to go."

I sighed "Bella why did you lie about it then?" she looked up an I saw the guilt in her eyes and it nearly killed me to call her out on it. "I just don't want to stay here alone and I wont be able to see you until Monday." Alice smiled and spoke in her high pitched voice "Don't worry Bella didn't Edward tell you that you wouldn't be alone." I tried to stop her but she just kept speaking.

"You'll have Emmett her too protect you." I swear it looked like Bella was going to combust at how bright her face had just gotten. She moved from the bed and stood up. Then she looked at me glaring "So when were you going to let me in on that little tid bit of information. Your having Emmett baby-sit me!" I groaned I whispered under my breath low enough for Alice to hear but not at all loud enough for Bella to hear "Thanks a lot Ali. Just what I need. She was happy and now look at what you've done."

She chuckled and ruffled my hair as she spoke in her head _"Your welcome big brother." _she closed my door as I walked over to Bella. "Love don't be upset. I was planning on telling you but you were so dead set on wanting to go that I didn't have time to mention it. It's not like he's babysitting you. He's here to keep you safe." I pulled apart her crossed arms and pulled her into my arms. I tilted her chin up and leaned down to peck her lips.

"I'm sorry love, please forgive me." I pecked her lips again and she began to melt into my arms. She stood up on her toes and deepened the kiss. I smiled against her lips as I lifted her up into my arms and zoomed over to the bed. She kissed down my neck allowing herself a few minutes of much needed oxygen and then her lips were back on mine.

Our lips moved in synchronized passion as her breathing sped up and so did mine. I moved my lips away from hers and kissed down her neck. My nose skimmed her throat taking in her freesias and strawberry scent. Her scent was like nothing I had experienced before. I kissed down her throat lightly as her hands moved to my hair and lightly scratching my scalp. A deep rumble welled up in my chest and she tugged on my hair pulling my lips back to hers. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster with our given situation. She nipped at my bottom lip, and threw her leg over my hip. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her tongue began to trace my lips seeking entrance. I deepened the kiss slightly as our tongues moved together in a slow passionate tango.

I pulled back when things began to heat up and just held her in my arms as her breath returned to normal. I kissed her hair and spoke. It was my best bet to talk to her when she would be less likely to become upset with me again. "love?" she hummed "hmmm?"

I chuckled at her lack of being unable to form coherent words. "Am I forgiven for not telling you about Em?" she looked up and lightly scratched the nape of my neck. "Yes your forgiven. And I've decided that I'm not going to be stubborn for once and I'm just going to suck it up and stay here with Em." I smiled "Really?" she nodded "Yes." I smiled and leaned down and pecked her lip "I love you." she smiled and kissed me back "I love you too."

Alice ran in again seeming to forget what a closed door meant. I groaned and spoke "Alice you do know that my door was closed right?" she nodded "yes I knew your door was closed. But Esme wants to get an early start before it's dark. You know how she is about late night hunting." I nodded and swiftly pulled Bella into my arms, grabbed my bag and was on the main floor with Alice right behind me.

I sat Bella down and Emmett grinned and ran over. "Well Belly I guess it's just you and little ol'me." Bella groaned and then I got a good look at his mind. I glared and then spoke "Emmett let me just enforce a few rules. Whatever you have in your head will not be happening. I don't want you giving Bella any ideas." I looked over at Bella and she glared "You know I'm right here." I looked at Emmett as he chuckled.

"Eddie she'll be fine!" I glared. Emmett always thought it was funny to call me Eddie whenever I was trying to be serious "Em I'm being serious. None of your usual." he rolled his eyes. I was about to speak but Esme spoke up "Emmett. Don't tease your brother. It's a big thing that he's even allowing you to stay here with her. Now whatever Edward is talking about you doing then forget about it. Your number one priority is to keep Bella safe." I chuckled as I looked at Emmett He looked like a five year old who had just gotten punished. He pouted and Esme gave him a stern look "Emmett do you understand me." he grumbled and looked up "Yes. I understand."

Esme smiled and looked up "Good. Now were just waiting on Carlisle to come out of his office and we will be on our way." Rose swayed over to Em and kissed his pouting lips. I chuckled as a split eating grin came over his face. I looked over at Ali who was chatting away with Jasper about their coordinated outfit choices for the trip. I chuckled when Ali squealed and Jasper used his gift to keep her calm.

Bella was deep in thought. I reached over and stroked her cheek as she looked up and blushed. I chuckled and gave her my best crooked grin "a penny for your thoughts?" she blushed brighter and turned her head. I put a hand under her chin and tilted it towards me "Please love? You know how it makes me feel that I can't hear your thoughts." she smiled and spoke "Nothing. I was just thinking about you." I pulled her into my arms and pecked her lips "Well my thoughts always center around you." I chuckled when I heard Esme's thought _"Aww how adorable you too are!" _Bella cocked her head to the side "what?" I smiled and kissed her nose "Nothing just a thought."

I looked up at the stairs as Carlisle came down with his bag in his hand. Carlisle clapped his hands together and everyone looked up. "I would guess that everyone is ready?" Ali squealed and jumped in place "Yes we are!" I chuckled at her excitement and pulled Bella into my arms, she leaned up on her toes and pecked my lips. I deepened the kiss and pulled away after a few minutes and leaned my head against hers. She pecked my lips a few more times and then whispered "I'll miss you." I gave her one more peck and pulled away "I'll miss you more, Love." I smiled and grabbed my bag as Emmett came over and pulled Bella into his arms.

"Don't worry Belly. You'll have so much fun here with me that you won't even have time to miss him." I growled under my breath and he chuckled holding his hands up in the air. "Just kidding." I glared "you better be." I zoomed out the door and headed to my Volvo, pulling out of the yard after Ali's yellow 9/11 Porsche. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of chapter one. I hope ya'll liked it! It took me a while to write this up. But I had to get this in there before everything hit's the fan. Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave me a review or an alert. Something that can keep me sane until I get the next chapter up. First four reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Next chapter will be as soon as I can get it. **

**Until next time My StarReaders!(:**

**Love, FiveStarReader!(:**


	3. Announcement

A/N: Hey! (: I'm sorry but, No. This isn't an official update and I am sorry! But this story is on a short hiatus. I know I rarely update to go on a Hiatus but, I gave up FanFiction for Lent. For all of you who don't now what lent is I will explain. Lent is the period proceeding up to Easter that the Christian Church is devoted to. It lasts 40 days starting from Ash Wednesday to Holy Saturday. During Lent you have to give up something that you do everyday; which is why I gave up Reading Fanfics, Writing for my Fanfics, and getting on Twitter. I do all of these things everyday. My life is centered on writing my fanfics. I just haven't had Microsoft to type to update as much as I want, but I have it now and will be posting more often. I apologize that I am telling you all so late into the process but I kind of forgot that not all of you follow me on Twitter to know that I gave it up. I will start back writing and updating as soon as Lent is over. Again I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. Thanks for sticking with me!

Thanks My StarReader, Love FiveStarReader (:


	4. Announcement Two

A/N: Well my loves the days are winding down. We only have a week and two days until lent is over with! I've had an amazing experience with lent and literally I've been about to die of boredom! For lent I gave up leisurely reading of books and fanfics, twitter, and writing for my fanfics. I was really tempted to give up last week and just whip out my pen and paper and start writing because last week my brain was storming up ideas. It was like a hurricane of ideas had made it's way into my mind and I couldn't write them out! I can live without twitter but reading and writing are my life! Writing is all I do when I'm not at school o working. But I've been counting the days down and you guys are liable to see two new chapters of Family, Love, Fame & Country Music, and a chapter for both The Perfect Life or So I Thought and A Lost Love. Thanks to all of you who have read and continue to stick with me! It brings tears to my eyes every time I check my e-mail to see new people who have reviewed, favorite, or put me on story alert.

I love you all My StarReader! (:

Love, FiveStarReader (:


End file.
